


Call me right now, and I'll cave

by Holisticgay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holisticgay/pseuds/Holisticgay
Summary: Which is the scariest part about this whole thing, honestly.  He’s never been in love before this. Never had the opportunity to be in love, actually. Whenever he starts to think he has a chance at falling in love with someone and being with them forever, they leave him. Broken and questioning what he did wrong.And now that he’s had the chance to fall in love, he’s more scared than anything that Keith will-Lance takes a deep breath, another long gulp of his drink. He steps back from the girl and she doesn’t seem to notice.





	Call me right now, and I'll cave

Lance’s phone feels likes its burning a hole in his jeans pocket. He can feel it vibrate against his leg again, and again, and again, and then nothing. He takes a deep breath as he finishes his trek across the frat house lawn, making his way inside. 

 

He knows he shouldn’t be here. He should have went back to Keith’s apartment to try harder to work through their fight. He doesn’t want to ruin their relationship because he’s an idiot. But he also doesn’t want to feel anything at the moment. And both his and Keith’s apartments are void of any alcohol, while this house is basically full of it. So naturally, he decides this is the best place to be. 

 

Walking through the front room, he pushes his way past the large group of drunk college students, sipping from cups and bottles while grinding against each other. His nose burns from the obnoxious stench of alcohol that fills the air, but it doesn’t deter him. He enters the kitchen and immediately grabs a warm bottle of beer off of the island in the centre of the room. The counter is covered in dozens of bottles of vodka, whiskies, beers, and ciders. There’s a bottle of Jack Daniels  that Lance recognizes from the party last week. 

 

There’s a chip in the glass in one of the top corners, from when Hunk had dropped it on the ground. The whole room had gone silent, almost the whole house, as he bent over to pick the cracked-but-not-broken bottle off the ground. Upon further inspection, after noticing that the only damage that had come to the bottle was a small crack and a large chip in the glass, but not big enough for any of the liquid to get out, Hunk raised the bottle over his head in victory and everyone around him cheered for the saved alcohol.

 

Lance sighs as he sets his beer down and fills a cup with the Jack, instead. Not bothering to mix it with anything. He needs something strong anyways. Needs something to help get his thoughts to calm down, make it harder to feel. He still wants to run back to Keith, so he chugs half the cup and walks back into the front room. 

 

The beat of the music makes the dark liquid in his cup vibrate although he’s just standing still against a wall. He’s staring at the rings that move throughout the Jack, when there’s a hand on his shoulder and he looks up. A girl smiles at him and takes a drink of her own cup before speaking. 

 

“Are you alone?” 

 

Lance doesn’t answer. His phone vibrates again and he thinks he might start crying if he opens his mouth. He just looks back at his drink without a reply. No nod or shake of his head. The girl tsks but she doesn’t seem too upset, as she grabs his arm and forces him to join her in the middle of the room where a good couple dozen people are smashed up together, trying their best to dance while intoxicated. 

 

She starts moving her hips against him, and all he can think about is how different she feels from Keith. For obvious reasons, as well as not so obvious reasons. 

 

It’s obvious that she’s smaller than Keith. Her hands that are running down his chest aren’t as rough, either. She doesn’t move the way Keith moves. Her swaying hips are just on autopilot at this point. Not like Keith, who has a method for everything he does to Lance. But this girl, she doesn’t know how Lance likes it. Doesn’t know Lance like Keith knows Lance. 

 

Which is the scariest part about this whole thing, honestly. This is what had him freaking out enough to ignore Keith and come here to get drunk. He’s never had someone know so much about him. And he’s never been in love before this. Never had the  _ opportunity  _ to be in love, actually. Whenever he starts to think he has a chance at falling in love with someone and being with them forever, they leave him. Broken and questioning what he did wrong. 

 

And now that he’s had the chance to fall in love, he’s more scared than anything that Keith will- 

 

Lance takes a deep breath, another long gulp of his drink. He steps back from the girl and she doesn’t seem to notice. She just keeps dancing and eventually someone else comes up behind her to fill Lance’s spot. Looking around the room, Lance decides, is the worst thing he could have done. He’s more and more disappointed with face he makes out in the crowds. At first, he’s not sure why. But then it hits him. 

 

None of them are Keith. God, he can’t breathe. Looking around, all he wants to see is Keith standing at the other end of the room. Smiling at Lance, as if he hasn’t done anything wrong. As if he hadn’t told Keith he was going to bed but then coming to a stupid fucking party instead. Lance rushes to the bathroom and dumps his drink out in the sink before leaning over and drinking straight from the faucet. 

 

This is too much. Being around people is too much. Being drunk- god, he’s not even drunk yet. Not being with Keith right now is too much. His phone hasn’t made a noise or vibrated in near half an hour now and Lance’s vision gets blurry. He wishes so bad that Keith would try calling again. Try to get through to Lance one more time. Because Lance just really needs to hear his voice right now. 

 

He just really needs Keith to call him and tell him it’s okay. Tell him that he loves Lance, too, and he won’t leave him. 

 

But his phone stays still in his pocket. And Lance feels like throwing up. 

 

There’s a loud knock on the door that causes Lance to jump. He wipes his cheeks dry and walks out of the bathroom, pushing past the group of people waiting to go in. He stands in the front room again for a few minutes, before the thick air gets too hard to breath in and he shuffles his way to the front door. He hasn’t even left the porch yet when he looks up and almost sobs. 

 

Keith is standing in the middle of the walk way up the the house. He doesn’t look angry, which is a relief. But he does look hurt, which makes Lance feel like there’s a knife in his stomach. He slowly makes his way down the steps while keeping eye contact with Keith, and stops a few feet away. He opens his mouth to talk, but Keith cuts him off. 

 

“Don’t talk.” Keith bites his lip and Lance can see tears forming in his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m just… I’m scared.” He looks down but the tears that roll down his cheeks and onto the ground are still visible. 

 

Everything that Lance has been trying so hard to push down and ignore comes bubbling up and he feels as if he’s being choked. Is this how it’s supposed to feel? Falling in love? Are you supposed to feel terrified and unsure if you’ll come out alive? Sure, he was happy at first when he realized that he loves Keith. But then he realized that he doesn’t know how he will survive if Keith doesn’t love him back. Or if he does but one day he just....  _ stops. _

 

Lance doesn’t know if falling in love is supposed to feel like drowning but never losing consciousness. Feel like you’re lungs just keep filling up with more water and you haven’t been able to breathe for hours but you just keep sinking and sinking and you live through every moment, is that how it’s supposed to feel?  

 

Lance steps forward to get rid of the small distance between them. He gently wraps his arms around Keith and let’s his own tears fall. “Well, I’m scared too.” He says into the top of Keith’s head. 

 

“Can you… Can you please come home?” Keith leans away and looks up at Lance. He looks just as wrecked as Lance feels, just as scared and lonely and hopeful that the other will stay. Hopeful that they’ll be okay. 

 

“Yea.” Lance breaths out and entwines his fingers with Keith’s before starting the walk towards Keith’s apartment. Keith holds onto Lance’s hand tightly, as if he’s scared Lance will leave again. As if it’s all he can do to keep Lance here with him, that’s all he needs right now, and for an indefinite amount of time into the future, too. All he needs is Lance, hopefully forever. And all Lance needs if Keith. 

 

They’re not sure how the rest of the night will go; not sure how the rest of their lives will go, but at least it’ll be okay. Because, although they’re scared, so, so, _ so scared _ of being in love, at least they’re in love with each other. And they don’t know what they’re doing, 

 

But they’ll be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=64Y6NvTuJiw
> 
> Song this was inspired by.


End file.
